Cutting tools such as slotting cutters and saws have a plurality of cutting inserts retained at their peripheral surface. The cutting inserts may be retained in cutting tool elements, which are separable from the tool holder body. Such cutting tool elements are known to be coupled with the tool holder body in various forms. Some cutting inserts or cutting tool elements are retained in a respective pocket or recess, by a cam maintaining their location.
Cutting tools with cutting tool segments or cutting inserts as described above, are shown, for example, in the following US patent publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,604,004, 4,898,054, 6,325,574, 4,492,140, 3,887,975, 2,860,863, 341,187 and 207,003, as well as in German patent publications DE8513350U1and DE10010223B4.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved novel cutting tool segment, which is resiliently retained in the tool holder body, and detachable therefrom, regardless of the retaining of the cutting insert in the cutting tool segment.